Arden
Arden is a human nation and is part of the Elemantra supernation . It lies on the south coast of Exarion , and shares borders with Elland , Myriar , Turren , Orsingur , and Correus . Geography Arden's northern reaches include the foothills of the southern Turren Mountains, a rocky, lightly forested landscape. Most of Arden, however, consists of the fertile grasslands of southern Exarion, making for excellent farming conditions. A few deciduous forests cover areas of Arden, including the Midren, Xaron, and Gold forests. Climate Arden experiences mild winters and sweltering, humid summers, due to the rain blowing in from the Bay of Thierra and the Azure Ocean . Government Arden is a monarchy ruled by the Jerda family from the capital, Arden-Nor. However, a council of six advisors exists for the incumbet king to take heed of, there being one advisor per major city in Arden, including Arden-Nor. If the people of Arden are duly unsatisfied with a King's reign, with the support of four or more advisors, he can be impeached and replaced by one of the supporting advisors until his heir comes of age to rule. This has never happened. Each of the advisors handles relations specific to his or her city, so as not to overwhelm the king with work. Economy Arden is the richest nation in Exarion, exporting the majority of Elemantra's food, as well as ores, lumber, and other miscellaneous goods. Its seaports, Xaron and Mavem, together produce more fish than any other nation, and allow passage to Kyros , the archipelago nation south of Arden. Arden-Nor is one of the largest trading cities in Elemantra, second only to the city of Elemantra itself, making its capital very wealthy. History Arden was the first nation to be created after the Ardonians landed in Exarion. Much of their lands included the southern plains that Arden holds today. Through many minor treaties, Arden was able to extend its lands past its original borders, reaching to the south Turren Mountains. During the first years of the Age of Conflict , most of Arden was conquered, save for their capital, the city of Arden-Nor. During this time, King Orrain initiated the First Reformation of Arden-Nor , in which the fortifications of the city were immensely built up, and the city itself was expanded to allow room for the refugees from the rest of the nation. The Reformation lasted for 14 years, from 21 A6 to 35 A6. All the while Arden-Nor lay under seige. The seige started in 31 A6 and lasted for 81 years, until 112 A6. During the seige, Arden-Nor was attacked by five different nations, but did not fall once, due to the self-sustainibility gained from most of the nation moving into one place. As war raged on outside of city's walls, the Jerdas continued to find ways to sneak out of Arden-Nor and into other cities across Exarion, stealing artifacts, magic items, and countless tomes and bringing them back to Arden-Nor. The Jerdas were able to preserve most of Exarion's artifacts and knowledge in this way, since Arden-Nor was the only city during the Age of Conflict to not be conquered. During the later years of the Age of Conflict, and with the help of other nations, Arden managed to regain much of its land. When Elemantra was founded, most of the treasure and tomes were moved to Wyrstead, the home of the Historians' Guild , and Arden was rewarded with all of its previous land that it had not gained during the later years of the Age of Conflict. See Also: Arden-Nor , Age of Conflict Cities Arden contains the following major cities: - Arden-Nor - Mavem - Xaron - Golden Knoll - Ilyun - Jarmanor Category:Nations